The Return Of Sonic X
by BladeTheProtecter
Summary: This is my version of Sonic X season 4.  Sonic returns and another kid joins the team. Basicly a side project of mine.
1. Chapter Zreo: Prologue

These keys are to help read the story easier.

(A/N: Athers Notes.)

(Song Start and Finish or End.)

"Speech"

[Flashback]

{Thought}

*Sound*

(A/N: Enjoy the story.)

This story was insired by the Anime "Sonic X" and the video games that it was based on. Credit for the games, Anime, and charecters goes to Sega.

Chapter Zero Prologue

Years ago a Hero once lived in a city known as Station Square, he was brought to our world buy seven mystical gems known as the Chaos Emeralds. The hero was called Sonic The Hedgehog. He, along with his friends were brought to our world by somthing called Chaos Control. A form of telaportation, created by the Chaos Emeralds. Not all was peacefull, because along with Sonic and his friends came a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman. He was bent on taking control of the world with the use of the Chaos Emeralds, no matter what world he was in. But no matter what Dr. Eggman tried Sonic and his friends stopped Eggman from gathering the Emeralds and conqering the world. Sonic stayed with a young man named Christipher Thorndike. Chris's father owned a very succesfull compony and his mother was a famous movie star. Niether of his parents had any time for him, so he became lonely. Even though he had his Friends and his gandfather he still always wanted a friend who would be there for him.

For a good time this routine went on and everyone was happy. Although there were close calls, Sonic and his friends still pulled through. Everyone loved sonic andalways cheered him on when he fought Eggman or saved some ones life. Unfortunately, it was descovered that the world Sonic had come from and our world were once one. They had seperated into parrellel universes forming thier own timelines, unawear of the others existance. Nobody knew how our worlds seperated but it was also descovered that both worlds and thier timelines were begining to join together again. Apparently if both worlds were to join, then time would be at a stand-still. The only solution was to send Sonic and his friends back home, using a portal that uses the Chaos Emeralds to cause Chaos Control. Unfortunately, Chris was determined to keep his best friend Sonic from leaving, he wasn't ready to say goodbye. Chris's Father had ordered has compony to send Helicopters to find his son, but Chris didn't want to be found be his dad's compony, he wanted to be found by his parents. In the end sonic went back to his homeworld and Chris and his parents finaly understood each other, and were finaly spending time togethor again.

Six years have past since then, and Chris has been going to a great collage. Chris and his friends had been working on the portal so it could cause Chaos Control without Chaos Emeralds. They were doing this so they could visit Sonic's world. Without warning Chris had disapered, but everyone knew just where Chris went. Chris had left for Sonic's world. After about over a month later, Chris had returned and tolled everyone about an alien race called the Meterex. A race that wanted to steel somthing called a Planet Egg. Apparently the Planet Egg was the life force of the planet and every planet has one. The Meterex wanted to rule everyone and everything. after a long journey through space, Sonic and has friends had been able to get rid of the Meterex with the use of the Chaos Emeralds and defeated once and for all. Unfortunatly two of Sonic's friends were lost during the final fight, but thanks to them our lifes are safe.

"And that is my report for the hero Sonic the hedgehog." A young boy had just finished giving his essay to his class. His teacher nodded and said.

"Very good job on your report Jeramy. You can go ahead and sit down now." The young boy sat down at his desk while another student began reading thier report to the class. Just as the young boys report, everyone loved Sonic and his friends. However, nobody knew that Sonic, was about to return... this is...

The Return Of

Sonic X

It was 2:30 and Chris had just gotten home from school. He wore the same kind of clothes he had when Sonic was around, only these were big enough to fit him. His butler Mister Tanaka was waiting for him. Tanaka bowed as he greeted Chris.

"Greetings master Chris. I hoped you had a good day at school today." Chris turned turned to Tanaka.

"Hay Mister Tanaka. Yeah I had a good day." Chris set his bookbag down as Tanaka spoke again.

"I am glad master Chris. Your Grandfather wanted me to inform you that he would like to speak with you as soon as you got home from school." Chris turned to Tanaka.

"Did he say what is was about?"

"I am sorry Master Chris but all he said was that it was important. He is in his lab waiting for you as we speak"

"Thanks Mister Tanaka." Chris started walking out the door as Tanaka spoke again.

"You are welcome Master Chris." Chris walked toword the garage where his Grandfather Chuck's lab was. Chris was wondering about what his Gandfather wanted to speak about. Soon he arrived and went upstairs were his Grandfather's study was. He saw his grandfather working on somthing when he walked in.

"Hay Grandpa, Mister Tanaka told me you wanted to talked to me about somthing important." Chuck turned around in hischair with a serious face.

"Chris have a seat." Chris took a seat wondering what this was about.

"Chris do you remember the whole reason Sonic and the others returned to thier universe in the first place?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah, it was because both are worlds were joining together, and if they didn't return than time universe stop." Chucked crossed his arms and nodded.

"Thats right. But when I was think about all the adventures you told us about when you visited Sonic's universe, I realized somthing."

"Whats that?"

"You said that apparently Eggman found Shadow before all of that happened and took Shadow with him back to Sonic's universe correct?"

"Yeah, he didn't have any memories of his past."

"Well I figured somthing out while thinking. Don't you think that it's odd that since you and Shadow where there that both our worlds would continue to merge?" Chris's eyes widend and he got up.

"Your right. It's practicly the same cenario only in reverse. But then that means..."

"That that physicist Dr. Kim Vickley was lieing." Chris instantly got angry.

"That...That...That BITCH!" Chuck was surprised. He rarely ever hears Chris curse.

"Calm down Chris. I've managed to arrange a meeting with her and the president. We're due in a couple of minutes." Chuck got up and signaled Chris to fallow. They both walked downstairs and got into Chucks car. On the way Chris wondered why Dr. Kim would lie and want to send Sonic away. He had to thank her in a way, because if she didn't send Sonic back home then the Meterex would have gotten to strong before onyone could do anything. Chris still wondered why Dr. Kim wanted to send Sonic away in the first place. When they eventualy arrived at the white house, they went through security without a hitch. They went into a room were meetings were usualy held with the president and his assistant already waiting, along with a couple of security agents.

"Hello Chuck it's nice to see you again." They both smilled as they shook hands.

"Always a plesure to see you mister President." The President then turned to Chris.

"Ah Chris. You've realy grown since the last I've seen you." Chris chuckled while shaking hands. Everyone was brought out of thought when Dr. Kim Vickley walked in. The President spoke.

"Now that everyone is here I believe we should get started." Everyone took a seat before Dr. Kim started.

"Now all I know is that this concerens project Homebound. I'm curious what this is about since Sonic and the others are already where they belong." The president explained.

"Well since Chris was successfull in building that portal, he was able to visit Sonic's home without Chaos Emeralds. When he told Chuck here that Dr. Eggman found Shadow and brought him along big home, Chuck relised somthing. Chuck would you care to explain?"

"I'd be happy to." Chuck turned to .

"You said that both worlds were joing because Sonic and his friends were in our Univeres. Well since Chris spent all that time there and Shadow was there then wouldn't both worlds continue to join together?" Dr. Kim's expression didn't change.

"Two people would not be enough to continue joining of both worlds. Besides Shadow is one of them so he belongs with them."

"Shadow may be alot like them but Professer Gerrald Robotnik created Shadow in this universe, wich meens Shadow would actualy belong here."

"Still, two people would not be enough to join our worlds." Chris was getting both angery suspicious.

"Then explain why sonic, one person, was important enough to send home when Me and Shadow aren't."

"I don't even see why we're discussing this. Sonic and his friends are were they belong and everything is peacefull again." Everyone grew suspicious with that last part, so the President decided to ask.

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Kim turned to him.

"Mr President don't you see? Ever since Sonic and the others have left, things have become peacefull again." The Presidents eyes widend.

"Peacefull? What are you babbling about?" Dr. Kim smilled.

"Don't you see? Before Sonic and the others arrived in our world everything has been peacefull." Chuck decided to make a comment.

"Yeah real peacefull if you don't count 9/11."

(A/N: No offence to anyone who has lost someone on that tragic date.)

"Regaurdless, things were peacefull until Sonic and the others came. Ever since they have arrived in our world it was nothing but chaos thanks to Eggman and that Hedgehog. But thanks to me, peace and tranquility have been restored." Everyone became angry. The president got up.

"So you WERE lying. Arrest her and take her away." As security was handcuffing her she continued.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sonic and the others are back were they belong and peace has been restored." Chris decided to say somthing just to piss her off." He walked up to her and said.

"Well I'm about to change that."

"What do you mean?" Chris smilled.

"I still have the portal to get to Sonic's world without Chaos Emeralds. I'm bringing Sonic and the others back!" Dr. Kim started to flip. She kicked and screamed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO BEING INSANITY!" She was being dragged out be security while Chuck walked up next to Chris and said.

"Your already insane!" Chris and Chuck startted laughing until the President called.

"Chris." Chris turned around and faced him.

"I realy hope you can bring Sonic and his friends back. I've missed them just as much as everyone else. I have faith in you." Chris smilled.

"I won't let you down Mr President." Hours later the President made an announcment to the country.

"My fellow Americans. I am here to announce that Miss Kim Vickley, a former phisicist who years ago told us six years that your world and Sonic's world were joining together. She also said that unless Sonic and his friends were brought back to thier homeworld than time would stop. I am here today to tell you all that we have been decived. Miss Kim lied to us all to send them home because of her insane belief. Thankfully Christifer Thorndike, the young man who Sonic and his friends stayed with years ago, will bring Sonic and his friends back." People in the crowd cheard while a young man watching the announcment on his TV smirked and spoke to himself.

"It's about Damn time someone figured it out."

Will Chris bring Sonic and his friends back? Found out next time on Sonic X.


	2. Chapter One: Surprise Surprise

This story was insired by the Anime "Sonic X" and the video games that it was based on. Credit for the games, Anime, and charecters goes to Sega.

Chapter One Surprise Surprise

Later on in the day Chris was at his Collages lab were he held the portal. Also Chuck, Danny, Frances and Helen were thier to help Chris. His Parents were there as well to see Chris off. He was going alone like last time because the last time Chris tried visiting Sonic's world, he got turned into a kid again. After a couple more minutes of prepairing, Helen turned to Chris.

"Everything is ready to go Chris. Are you sure you still want to go alone again?"

"Yes. I dont know if anything will happen like last time. For all I know I could end up as an old man, so it's better if I go alone like last time." Chris's mother walked up to him.

"Well at least take this with you." His Mother hands him a backpack.

"Whats this?"

"It's a change of clothes for if you become a child again." Chris smilled and flung the backpack over his back then turned to Helen.

"Ok Helen, activate the portal." Helen started the acivation sequence and the portal came to life. Soon after Chuck spoke.

"I've already put the blueprints for the portal in the backpack, so make sure thier safe." Chris turned around.

"Don't worrie Grandpa, I'll keep them safe." His Father spoke.

"Good luck son." Then Danny spoke up.

"Make sure you tell them we said hi." Chris chuckled.

"I will." Chris looked up at the portal and took a deep breath before walking through. After Chris walked threough, Helen proceded to shut down the portal before thinking to herself. {I Hope you do well Chris.}

Meanwhile in Sonic's universe, Knuckles The Echidna was on Angel Island gaurding the Master Emerald. Knuckles was...was...doing what ever the hell he does when he's gaurding that damn thing. When he felt a surge of power. He turned around and saw the Master Emerald had a pulsing glow, like a heartbeat.

"It's happening again." He ran off while the Master Emerald continued to pulse. Elsewhere Tails was water the plant left from Cosmo while Sonic was taking a nap after his resent run on the wing of the X-Tornado. Tails was looking at the plant which was started to bud while thinking of Cosmo, he realy missed her but he knew that she was happy. As Tails was putting the watering can away he heard someone that was surely going to cause problems.

"Sonic!" Sonic's eyes shot open as both Sonic and Tails flenched.

"Uh oh. Amy." Tails turned to face sonic.

"Whats Amy doing here?" Sonic smilled sheepishly.

"I'm guessing she thought we were going on a date again." Seconds after, Amy came walking in looking angry as always.

"Sonic! Why didn't you arrive for our date today?" Sonic started to get nervous and got up.

"Now calm down Amy, I never said we were going on a date. I said maybe we could hand out later. When I said later I ment later this week." Amy just got angerier and summond her Piko-Hammer. Tails was worried that Amy was going to destroy his inventions.

"Amy please not in the lab!" Knuckles arrived at the door panting.

"Guys it's happening again!" Everyone turned to Knuckles including Amy who dropped what was going on. Sonic looked straight at Knuckles.

"What do you mean it's happening again?" Knuckles started to explain.

"I was gaurding the Master Emerald when it started to glow like before Chris visited." Everyone was surprised. Amy turned to Tails.

"Do you think he'll be arrive as a kid again or some other problem?"

"I don't know but we should hurry to Angel island. Everyone hope in the X-Tornado." Tail, Amy, and Knuckles got in while Sonic stayed on the wing. Within minutes the arrived at Angel Island, Tails changed the X-Tornadow into walker mode so he could land near the alter. When the landed they saw a familiar Bat standing near the Master Emerald. Knuckles jump out of the X-Tornado and ran up to her.

"What are you doing here Bat-girl?"

"I was going to try and take this beutifull gem while you were gone, but I noticed it glowing all wierd like this." Sonic, Tails, and Amy came wlaking up while Knuckles explained.

"Thats because Chris will be arriving. The Master Emerald did this the last time Chris came." Rouges eyes widend.

"Wow he works fast." The Master Emerald started to pulse faster until it eventualy glowed continuosly. It glowed so bright that everyone had to look away. Once the light died down everyone looked to see an 18 year old young man, fressed in very familure clothing. The young man looked over himself then spoke.

"It worked!" Sonic stepped forword.

"Chris? Is that you?" The young man smilled.

"Yup. It's me Sonic." Sonic smilled.

"You weren't kidding about being 18 after all." Knuckles spoke next.

"You sure have gotten big."

"And handsome." Everyone turned to Rouge.

"What? I'm not hitting on him, I just think he's gotten handsome is all." Sonic turned back to Chris.

"So how long has it been on your end?" Chris turned to Sonic and answered.

"It's been a month. How about here?" Sonic's eyes widend.

"It's been a month here too." Tails thought to himself. {Thats wierd.} Tails was brought out of thought by Sonic.

"So what are you doing here again anyways?"

"Do you remember that Dr. Kim vickley?" Tails answered.

"Yeah I remember her. She was the one who found out that our worlds were joining together, and we had to come back home to keep time from stopping." Knuckles spoke up next.

"But what does she have to do with this?" Chris got a little serious.

"It turns out she was lieing." Everyone said the same thing at once.

"WHAT!" Chris sontinued to explain.

"Apparently she had some crazy idea that if she sent you all back home then everything would become "peacefull" again." Rouge crossed her arms.

"What a loon." Chris continued.

"Before she was arrested I told her I was going to bring you guys back. She flipped!" Everyone started laughing because chris spoke again.

"I mean, that is if you guys want to come back. Everyone misses you. Rouge, Agent Topaz misses working with you. Amy, Ella misses cooking with you. Tails, grandpa misses inventing with you. Sonic, I miss going on adventures with you. Everyone misses you all." Sonic turned around to his friends.

"What do you think guys?" Everyone looked at each other and smilled. Sonic smilled at Chris and gave him a thumb up.

"When do we pack?"

Back in Chris's worlds Chuck was getting the mail. He waked back in and gave everyone thier mail.

"Tanaka your ninja monthly is here and Ella your cokking monthly is here." Chuck looked threw the mail and saw some fanmail for chrise. He kept looking and saw one without a return address.

"Strange." Nelson walked in and heard his fatther.

"What is it dad?"

"Theres a letter with no return address." Nelson looked as his father showed him.

"Does it say who its for?" Ask Linsey who was reading a scriped for a new movie.

"No it doesn't." Chuck opened the letter and started reading aloud.

_Dear Chuck Thorndike_

_It's about time you figured out that Dr. Vickley was lieing. I was about a few days away from sending you the information myself. I await egerly for Chris to bring the "Sonic Team" back. Just know you have and Chris have a friend watching out._

"Does it say who it's from?" Chuck answred his son.

"No. The only thing left is a little lightning bolt." Chuck grew silent and thought for a moment.

"Well since they said thier a friend I'll leave this for later." Chuck put the letter into his lab coat pocket for later.

"I need to go and expand the portal like Chris said." Nelson fallowed and asked.

"How much is it being expanded." Chuck showed his son the blue-prints. Nelson's eyes practicly popped out of his head.

"THATS HUGE! Whats he bringing back a moon?" Chuck put away the blue-prints and answered.

"I honestly don't know. Chris said it was a surprise but he said the portal needed to be expanded. I'll be back later." Once Tanaka closed te door behind Chuck, Nelson asked Tanaka.

"What is my son up to Tanaka?"

"I do not know sir, but what ever it is it's big."

Back on Sonic's world everyone was helping build a huge portal outside, even Amy, Rouge, and Cream were helping. Chis was connecting wires with Tails while catching up.

"So what did I miss while I was gone?"

"You missed alot. First eggman was over powered by one of his own creation and threatend to destroy the world possing as Eggman. The robot just wnated to beat Sonic. Apperently Rouge found out that Eggman found Shadow and was making robotic clones of him."

"Shadows Alive! Does he remember anything?"

"Just everything since the last time he came back. He is slowly getting visions from his past though."

"Wow. what else happend?"

"We had an adventure with someone from another demension. She was a cat named Blaze, in her universe she is a Princees and had her own Eggman problem named Eggman Nega."

"Oh Great, 2 Eggmen." Tails laughed before continuing a set of Emeralds just like the Chaos emeralds."

"Thats amazing!"

"Thier called the Sol Emeralds. Thier power is almost identical to the Chaos Emeralds. She was cold and wanted to do things herself. She's the gaurdian of the Sol Emeralds and thought she needed to do things alone. But thanks to Sonic and Cream she opened up, she became friends with us. Our worlds were merging together because of both sets of Emeralds. They werent ment to be in the same universe. Thankfully Sonic and Blaze used the power from both Emeralds to stop the Eggmen.

"What happend after that?

"We had to enter a competition against a group of thieves called the Babylon Rouges for the Chaos Emeralds. Theres three of them, Jet The Hawk thier leader, Wave The Swallow the Mechanic, and Storm The Albatross thier muscle. They were tricked by Eggman to get the treasure of a place of Babylon Garden. It's was a flooting Island like Angel Island. You know what the treasure was?" Chris desided to be a wiseguy.

"Friendship?" They both started laughing and Tails said.

"No. A flying Carpet."

"A WHAT?" Chris was beyond confused.

"It's made like a type of hover board called and extream gear. We had to race on them for the competition." Once both Chris and Tails were done with the wiering, went to take a break.

"And what happend after that?"

"Me and Sonic ended up in Blaze's world and had to gather both sets of Emeralds again while stoping a robot Pirate named Captain Whiskers. He was after somthing called the Jeweled Scepter. Apparently Captain Whiskers was build by both Eggmen who teamed up again to get the Scepter. Sonic and Blaze bet them with the help of our new friend Merine the Racoon."

"How did you guys get back."

"I made a Machine to bring us back using power from both sets of Emeralds. we ended up on boats the intire time." Both started laughing.

"Poor Sonic."

"Hay! It's not funny. It was everywere." Sonic shuddered at the thought causing Chris and Tails to laugh even harder. After calming down Chris spoke.

"So what happened after that?" Sonic took a turn,

"Well after that we had an adventure with a group calle-"

"Tolled him already."

"Oh... Well we met the Babylon Rouges again and we were fighting over five rings that were called the Ark of the Cosmos. Apperently they powered Babylon Garden to move using a Black Hole."

"A Black Hole! Just who are they anyway?" Tails answered.

"The Babylon rouges are an ancient group of thieves. Jet, Wave, and Storm are the decendents of them. It Turns out the Babylon rouges were actualy Aliens, and Babylon Garden was thier spaceship." Chris jumped out of his seat.

"Aliens! Were are they now?" Sonic shrugged.

"The same thing they always do." Tails uneasily spoke.

"So what happened after that?"

"Sonic got sucked into two books. The Arabian night and The Sword in the stone. Both books had added stories called "Sonic and the Secret Rings" and "Sonic and the Black Night." He even brought back a Gauntlet from the last one.

"Wow." Knuckles soon started yelling at them.

"Hay get off your lazy butts and help us out were the only ones doing any work here!" They all got up and went back to building the portal. Rouge and Tails were flying to lift a large part, once it was in place Rouge heard a familare voice.

"so this is were you've been." Rouge looked and saw Shadow sitting in part of the portal. Rouge smirked.

"Missed me did you?"

"Just what is going on here anyway?" Rouge pointed down at Chris putting parts together. Shadow look and his eyes widend in surprise.

"Is that...Chris?" Rouge chuckled.

"Yup. He alwayd said he was 18." Shadow smilled and chuckled himself.

"So what is it your building." Tails spoke after attching the part him and Rouge flew up.

"It's a portal that will lead to Chrise's universe. Were all going back, are you comming."

"What could I possibly gain from going to his universe?" Rouge smilled.

"The Space Colony Ark is in his universe." Shadow's eyes widend before images started rushing at him. He gripped his head in pain and dropped to his knee.

"ARGH!" Rouge rushed over to him.

"Shadow! Are you okay." Once the pain stopped he said to words.

"I'm in." Rouge and Tails smilled. Chris was working on the control panel when he heard somone land behind him. He turned and spoke.

"Oh good, Sonic I need you to-" Instead of Sonic he saw Shadow standing there.

"Someone sure has grown."

"Shadow! What are you doing here?"

"I'm hear to help build this portal. What can I do?" Chris smilled and told him While pointing at the upper part of the portal.

"here's a green mother broad shaped like an L, I need you to attach this wire to it and feed the wire down the inside." Shadow nodded before taking the wire and jumping up. Chris looked at the portal, just a little long and it would be done.

3 days later

Chuck was making sure that everything one the portal was working correctly. There was a podium next to the portal on the right. Between the podium and the portal was a big projection screen for people in the distance. There was a huge crowd waiting in front of the portal. Almost every person in Station Square was here. Once Chuck gave the ok the President stepped up the the podium while a voice spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The president, of the United States." Everone applauded before the President spoke.

"My fellow Americans. Today we shall ot only have great heros return to us, but will also link our world to Sonic's using one portal here. And another in thier world. If everything went to plan than Christifer Thorndike will have finished the portal on the other end. Now to explane the portals I presend Chuck Thorndike." Everyone applauded while Chuck took the stand.

"Thank you. Now the way these portals will work will be similare to a pair of walky talkies. They will send and recive signals to each other. Once the portals are completely connected then they will act like a window to each world. When you step threw it will by just like walking threw a regulare archway. Once I activate the portal it shood start searching for the signal and instantly start connecting." Chuck made his way over to the control panal while the President spoke.

"Lets all count down to the connection of two world. 10!" Everyone started counting down with the numbers on the projection screen while chuck got ready to push the last button.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!

"2!"

"1!"

"Activating the portal now!" Chuck activated the portal and it looked like it was working. Everyone saw a poertal fill the giant arch. Everyone was dead silent waiting for somthing to come through. Soon electricy started to jump around the arch. after that a giant blue spike come through the portal. Everyone gasped. More of the spike through with wings attached and Palm trees. It was a giant space ship, it was huge. When the ship was haveway through seven different colored lights shot out of the portal and spread out in the distance. Once the ship was all the way out it turned left and landed behind the podium with the front pointing towords everyone. After a few minutes a ramp lowerd from the ship and 8 figures walked down. The projection screen showed who they were and peolpe started cheering instantly. It was Sonic and his friends. Everyone could seem Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, and Chris.

"Tails!" Tails looked and saw his friend.

"Chuck!" Tails ran over to his old friend.

"Amy! Cream!" They both looked over and saw thier old friend.

"Ella!" They both ran over and hugged each other.

"Kuckles!" Knuckles looked over and saw and old freinds of his.

"Hawk!" Knuckles ran over to his old friend.

"Rouge!" Rouge looked and saw her old friend and partner.

"Topaz!" Rouge ran over and they hugged each other.

Soon another ship practicly shot through the partol whle a maniacle laughter was heard. Sonic laughed.

"I knew Egghead would fallow." Sonic walked over to the President.

"Nice to see you agin Mr. President." The president smiled while Chris walked over.

"It's nice to see you again Sonic." The president looked up at Chris.

"Chris you've done an excellent job. Huh?" The president saw Shadow walking over.

"Whos this?" Chris introduced.

"Mister President, this is Shadow The Hedgehog."

"Your Shadow? The Ultimate Liform?" The president smilled and said.

"Well Shadow, Chris told me about your memerie lose. I'm she the files we have can answered your questions." Shadow nodded.

"Good." Everyone was happy that Sonic and his friends were back. However one young man stood calm smilling before turning around and leaving. He chuckled to himslef before and spoke to himself.

"Welcome back, Sonic Team."

Now that the Sonic Team are back, will things go back the way they used to be? And who is this mysterious young man? Find out next time on The Return Of Sonic X!


	3. Chapter Two: A New Player

This story was insired by the Anime "Sonic X" and the video games that it was based on. Credit for the games, Anime, and charecters goes to Sega.

Chapter Two A New Player

It's been a weak since the Sonic and his friends moved back into Chris's Mansion. Amy and Cream were cooking with Ella, Tails was showing Chuck the Blue Typhoon, Rouge was on a mission with Topaz, Who knows what Kuckles was doing, Shadow was looking for any files that can give him answers, and Sonic was working on an upgraded version of the hover shoes that Chris made. Chris made these new shoes to work like Shadows, able to turn on and off at will. The test was going good until the shoes shut off without warning and sent Sonic tembling a few feet.

"Looks like they still need work Chris." Sonic slipped the hover shoes of his usual shoes and handed them over to Chris.

"If only I could get the designs to Shadows shoes." Sonic laughed.

"Like thats ever going to happen." Chris put the shoes in a box for later than turned to Sonic.

"So what was this robot that overpowered Eggman?" Sonic looked got serious before explaining.

"The robot was build a ong time ago. Before we came here the first time. It was made to be the perfect match for me." Sonic looked right at Chris.

"His name is Metal Sonic."

"Metal Sonic?" Sonic nodded.

"Metal Sonic was designed to be just like me. Metal looks like me, can move almost as fast as me thanks to a built in jet in his body, he can even curl into a ball to attack like me." Chris jumped at that last one.

"He can do the X-Drive?" Sonic looked at Chris puzzled.

"X-Drive?" Chris looked a little imberessed.

"Oh sorry. Since the last time we've seen each other I noticed you never actualy called that move anything. So I kinda came up with a name for it." Sonic smiled.

"I like it. kinda catchy." They both laughed before Chris got back to the Subject.

"So how hard is it to beat Metal Sonic?"

"It's pretty tough, even with a Power Ring. But last time he combined data about all of us with the power of Chaos to turn into a monster robot. He was as big as Perfect Chaos."

"Wow. how did you beat him?" Sonic smiled.

"With the Chaos Emeralds of course. I even took Tails and Knuckles with me." Chris was confeused.

"What do you mean"

"I created a shield of Chaos energy around them that powered them up to help me." Chris thought for a moment.

"Have Tails or Knuckles ever used the Emeralds to go super." Sonic looked surprised.

"Yes, but they haven't done it it years. What was happening was Eggman was creating a massive space station called the Death Egg. I realy needed the help."

"Was that the only time?" Sonic nodded.

"Yep."

"But why didn't they go super and help you and Shadow fight the Meterex?" Sonic chuckled.

"It was a one time thing Chris. Trust me." Both of them decided to head in. They were watching tv in the living room when Ella walked in.

"That man should stop leaving stuff in his labcoat pockets." Ella handed Chris the letter.

"Chris could you be a dear and give thsi to your Grandfather?" Ella explained to him.

"Sure thing Ella." Ella quickly left. Chris noticed that there was no return address.

"Thats odd. Theres no return address." Chris started to read the letter.

"I don't think you should be reading you Gandpa's stuff." Chris ignored him and handed it to Sonic. He shrugged and read it too. Sonic smiled.

"At least he's on our side." Suddenly the show they were watching was interupted by a news report.

"Scarlet Garsia here reporting that Eggman has started trouble for the first time in years. Apparently he has somwhere around sixty of his "Egg-Pawns" looking for somthing." Sonic jumped up.

"Egghead must be looking for a Chaos Emerald." Sonic bolted out the door and Chris ran to the Garage were Tail and Chuck were. Chris burst in and Chuck turned to him.

"Chris! Whats Wrong?"

"Eggmans at it again. Where's Tails?"

"He's checking the X-Tornado." Chris heading for the jet.

Sonic was running towords the area were Eggman was causing trouble. Soon he saw the "Egg-Pawns" up ahead. He blasted through at least ten of them then jumped on top of a Semi's Trailer. Eggman hovered down.

"Well well if it isn't Sonic. what brings you here?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Looking for a Chaos Emerald Eggman?"

"What makes you think I'm looking for one?" Sonic looked unamused.

"What else would you be looking for in Station Square?"

"Hmm, Good point. But you wont stop me sonic." Sonic chuckled before looking to the side and saw a car comming.

"I think my friends are the ones you should be worrieing about Egghead." Eggman looked and saw Chuck dropping off Amy and Chris before driving off to a safe distance.

"Even with your little friends it's still not enough. Egg-Pawns, ATTACK!" Amy, Chris, and Sonic jumped into action and started fighting. Sonic used his speed, Amy used her Hammer, and Chris used his Karate. This time Chris was doing damage because he had strangth to back it up. Sonic destroyed another ten while Amy destroyed five with her Hammer, Chris was able to take out five himself. Unfortunatly the robots started ganging up on them and surrounded them. They were boxed in and Eggman laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like my Egg-Pawns are proving to be too much for you." Everyone heard a Jet and looked to the sky to see Tails in the X-Tornado fly by and shot at least fifteen robots. by now there were only fifteen robots left. Eggman just laughed.

"Don't think thats all I have." Eggman pushed some buttons in his hover craft. Soon another fifty Egg-Pawns showed up making it sixty five robots in total.

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like your out of luck hedgehog." Things weren't looking good until somthing fell infront of Sonic, Amy, and Chris. It started releaseing smoke, it was a smoke bomb! Another three were fell in the robots surrounding them, and another fell right in Eggman's hovercraft. Eggman caughed and struggled to find the smoke bomb and get rid of it. Smoke was everywere and nobody could see a thing. Soon everyone heard metal clashing mutiple times.

Once the clashing stopped the smoke started to clear. everyone could see a figure stanig between Sonic, Amy, Chris and the Robots. Soon the smoke cleared revealing the figure and twenty destroyed robots. The figure was a young man with medium length brown wavy hair parted down the middle, blue eyes, and a shaggy beard wearing all black skater shoes, blue jeans, a blue cotten t-shirt, a black open button up poliester t-shirt with blue flames on the bottom and the ends of the sleeves, a belt with a skull belt buckle, a Dragon pendent worn around his neck by a string, a gold bracelet, and in his hand was a thirty in Hand and Half Sword and a sheath was strapped to his back for the sword. Eggman was surprised and confeused.

"Whats going on here?" The young man smirked.

"Nice to finaly meet you Dr. Eggman." Eggman was getting annoyed.

"Who the heck are you?" The young man chuckled.

"I'm the guy who took out twenty of your robots." Eggman looked at the robots that were just destroyed. They were sliced in half.

"Just who are you kid?"

"The names Joe. I've been wondering when you'd start trouble again." Eggman looked at Joe for a moment.

"let me guess, you some sort of crazed fan arent you?" Joe laughed.

"Crazed? No. Fan? Yes. You see, years ago Sonic was and is my hero. I've always dreamed of fighting you along side Sonic and the others. I was actualy kinda jelous of Chris. But now that everyones back I'm not missing out on this." Eggman chuckled.

"Well unfortunatly that dream is going to be chortly lived. ATTACK!" Everyone jumped into action and started bashing robots. Amy smashed robots with her hammer again. Chris actualy threw one robot into another, Sonic sped straight through five robots, and Joe slashed robots in half. Amy even smashed a robot in the side sending it to Joe who sliced it in mid-air. Everyone destroyed ten robots each. Sonic saw the last five robots were standing in a triangle formation. Sonic curled up into a ball and started the X-Drive, then took of into the robots and took them all out. Joe said one word.

"Strike!" Eggman was feuming.

"Don't think this is OVER YET!" Eggman pressed more buttons and then a small carrier aircraft dropped of a big purple Scorpion robot.

"Say hello to Scorpio!" Sonic smiled.

"I'd rather say goodbye." Joe shouted.

"Thats what I was ganna say!" Sonic started laughing and started attacking with his X-Drive attack. It wasn't doing any damage, and Scorpio swated Sonic away with one of its hug claws, thankfully Sonic landed on his feet. Joe and Amy then tried attacking with thier weapons, no dice. Sonic opened his wrist comunicator.

"Tails! I'm going to need a Power Ring here!" Tails replied on the other end.

"Got it Sonic!" Soon Tails flew by in the X-Tornado and shot a Power Ring to Sonic. Once Sonic caught the Power Ring he gripped it in has hand and bright light came from his hand blinding everyone. When the light faded Sonic was using his X-Drive attack now powered by the Power Ring.

Sonic shot of at Scorpio. The metal scorpion tried to block Sonic with his giant claw, but Sonic went striaght through the claw and Scorpio. The robot callapsed before blowing up. Eggman shouted in anger.

"You won't get away with this!" After Eggman flew off in defeat, Joe took the sword sheath of his back and sheathed his sword before putting it back over his back. Sonic, Amy, and Chris walked over to Joe. Sonic was the first to speak up.

"Nice moves out there. Whats your name again?" Joe smirked.

"My names Joe. It's an honor to finaly meet you Sonic. It's nice to meet guys too." Sonic grinned while chris spoke up.

"I heard what you said to Eggman. What made you want to fight with us?" Joe turned to Chris.

"It happened years ago when you guys first fought for a Choas Emerald in our world." Joe held up his right arm showing the Gold Barcelet he was wearing. But the thing is the Bracelet was glowing. Sonic shouted.

"Thats a Power Ring!" Amy and Chris stepped foword and took a look. Amy spoke next.

"Were did you get that?" Joe lowered his arm.

"When Sonic was fighting Eggman for the Chaos Emerald, a Ring was tossed to him. But he couldn't reach it, guess were it landed." Chris knew.

"Right in your hands."

"No right on my head. I remember it smarted. I've kept the Ring safe and wore it as a Bracelet ever since. Ever since I saw you were in on the fun I started preparing my self for when ever I got the chance. I have to admit... I was always jelous of you Chris." Chris's eyes widened.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you were always going on adventures with Sonic and everyone else while I was stuck at home playing Video Games." Joe looked a little depressed. Sonic spoke up.

"Well it looks like you've joined the party." Joe's eyes widend.

"Seriously?"

"Sure. We can use some help fighting Egghead." Joe smirked.

"Sweet." Amy walked around him to get a look at his sword.

"Were did you get that sword?" Joe looked behind him at Amy.

"I got it from the BUDK catalog website. It cost $250." Chris spoke next.

"It looks kind of big for you." Joe looked at Chris and shrugged.

"I know but its better than nothing. So what was Eggman doing here?" Chris turned to Sonic.

"Yeah what was he doing here Sonic?"

"Eggman's Robots looked like they were looking for somthing. I asked Eggman if he was looking for a Chaos emerald. I got him to admit it." Everyone laughed.

"why don't we start looking around." Everyone started looking in places were the Emrald might be. Amy looked in the smashed cars, unfortunatly no luck. Sonic had Tails get a birds-eye-view, nothing. Chris looked under some cars, no dice. Joe checked a Jewelery store that was wrecked by the robots, He saw somthing glowing. He moved a broken chair and saw the light blue Emerald and chuckled.

"My favorite one." Joe picked it up and went to find the others. Joe found Amy nearby checking another car.

"Looking for this?" Amy turned around.

"Were'd you find it?"

"In the Jewelery store back there. Those retards keep thinking the Emeralds are regulare gems." Amy rolled her eyeswhile Sonic and Chris walked over and heard Joe.

"Thats seriously getting annoying." Joe handed Amy the Emerald. Everyone saw Chuck drive over to them.

"How'd it go?" Amy proudly held up the Emerald in the air before Joe held her arm back down.

"See, things like will get the Emerald stollen from Egghead or a Bat." Amy blushed feeling a little silly. Joe turned to Chuck.

"You must be Chuck Thorndike. I'm assuming you got my letter?" Chuck looked at him funny.

"Letter?" Chuck remembered the letter with no return address and the lightning bolt.

"It was you?" Joe nodded.

"The names Joe. Nice to meet you." Joe held out his hand and Chuck shook it. He noticed the sword on Joe's back then turned to the others.

"Did he help you take out these robots?" Everyone nodded and Chris spoke.

"You should have seen it Grampa. His sword was able to slice through Eggman's robots." Chuck smilled.

"Why don't we all head back while you tell me what happend." Everyone got in the car except Joe. Chuck turned to him.

"Aren't you comming?"

"You guys want me to come with you?" Sonic spoke next.

"Of course. You halped use with Eggman so why not?" Joe smilled before litteraly jumping in the back. Sonic and the others explained to Chuck and Tial what happened. They had a radio in the car to speak with Tails in the X-Tornado. Once they got to the mansion Joe's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Holy sh-uh crap that place looks big." Minutes later Sonic was telling everyone else what happend. Tails started asking Joe about his sword.

"were did you get that sword?" Joe turned to Tails.

"I got it from the BUDK catalog website. It cost $250" Tails eyes widened.

"Thats seems expensive."

"It was worth it. You know Tails, I drew up some ideas I've haover the years. Maybe you, Chris, and Chuck can take a look at them?" Tails smilled.

"Sure, what kinds of ideas are they."

"Thier kind of random." As Joe and Tails talked Sonic was thinking to himself. {He'll be a big help with Eggman. I can feel it.}


End file.
